


the magazine

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finds a naughty magazine under a tree and goes to Haruka for answers. </p><p>(Underage, handjobs wooops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the magazine

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Makoto and Haruka's childhood (I am such a sucker for childhood bffs) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I've never posted anything underage here before so I'm pretty nervous ah

  
  
The magazine’s just lying there when Makoto finds it. Underneath a tree, like someone had been reading it but left it behind by mistake.  
  
Makoto, of course, picks it up. It’s something new to read, after all. And Haru will probably want to read it, too. They can read it together, and Haru's grandmother can make them cookies, and--  
  
Makoto pauses and looks at the cover of the magazine. He thought maybe it was a magazine for girls, but it looks like a magazine _about_ girls instead.  
  
The girl on the front is...

Makoto’s face pales.

Naked. She’s totally naked. The title of the magazine and a couple lines are the only things covering her body.

Why isn't she wearing any clothes, Makoto thinks frantically. Did she lose them?  
  
He runs all the way to Haru's house, because Haru always knows the answers to these kinds of things. He knows everything. Makoto slides the back door open and calls out for him.  
  
Haru’s in the bath, like always. He’s submerged in water up to his eyes, and he doesn't bother sitting up when Makoto bursts in, just looking at him instead.  
  
"Haru!" Makoto cries, "Haru, look!" He thrusts the magazine at Haru with both hands, but makes sure to hold it up high above the water. "Look, this woman isn't wearing any clothes!"  
  
Haru sits up, water sloshing everywhere, dripping off his hair and shoulders. "So what? Maybe she’s hot."  
  
"But even during the summer, when it's super hot, people don't do that!" Makoto says. He hasn't even opened the magazine up yet. He just clutches it together in his tiny fists.  
  
"Calm down," Haru says, standing up. He reaches for the magazine but Makoto hugs it to his chest.  
  
"I-I don't want it to get wet," Makoto says, not sure why it matters so much.  
  
Haru rolls his eyes. "Okay. I'll get dried. We can read it in my room."  
  
*

“Hmm,” Haru says.

“Wow,” Makoto says.

The pictures are unlike anything Makoto's seen before. His face is on fire. He's not supposed to see this stuff. He doesn't know why not, but he just _knows_.

“I don’t think we should let grandma see this,” Haru says, like he’s echoing Makoto’s thoughts. He’s so calm about it all. Makoto feels like he’s about to burst.  
  
Haru’s always so cool, Makoto thinks, feeling dumb about freaking out so much.

“Look,” Haru says, pointing at a picture, “we don’t have that.”

Makoto shakes his head slowly. They really don't. “Um…Haru…”

"Hm?" Haru looks over at Makoto. "What is it?"  
  
"I feel really weird."

"Why?"

Makoto squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head from side to side. "I don't know! Maybe it’s because we’re not supposed to be looking at this stuff…”  
  
"Don't be silly," Haru says, leaning closer into Makoto to peer at him. Makoto can almost  feel his breath. It isn’t helping—it isn’t making things better.

It's just making him feel even weirder. 

"I feel even weirder," Makoto tells him, because he's always honest with Haru. 

Haru tilts his head. "How do you feel?"

Makoto presses his hands into his lap. He catches another glance at a lady with really big you-know-whats and pushes his hands down further. 

Haru looks down. "Oh," he says, and Makoto's head snaps up. "You have one of those, right?"

"W-what?" Makoto splutters, "what are you saying, Haru? How do you know?"

Haru shrugs. "Look," he says, pointing to one of the men on the page. There aren't many, but the ones there are all have really big...things. "It's normal, see? It only means you liked it."

Makoto swallows. "I-I guess. Is...are you feeling it too...?"

Haru glances down at himself. Makoto glances too, and he sees the little bulge in Haru's shorts. "Yeah."

Haru's not even embarrassed about it. He's always so cool. 

"Does it hurt?" Makoto asks. 

Haru shakes his head. 

Makoto presses his thighs together. "How do you get it back to normal, Haru?"

The women in the magazine are touching the men right where Makoto feels the most pressure. Before he can look further, Haru's arms wrap around his waist, Makoto's back to his chest. 

"Like this," Haru says quietly, and he takes Makoto's wrists, pulling them away from where they're pushing down.  "Ah, Makoto. You're kind of big..."

"Don't say things like that!" Makoto says, "it's really embarrassing!"

Then, Haru does something he hasn't done before. He kisses Makoto's temple, and Makoto feels his thing _twitch_ , like it's alive. 

"It's called a dick, you know," Haru says, his own hands coming over Makoto's lap. When he puts his warm palm over Makoto's shorts, Makoto feels everything all over again. Only this time it feels really...really kind of good. 

"A dick..." Makoto repeats breathlessly, watching Haru's hands. Haru's got such long, pretty fingers. One of his fingertips trace the outline of Makoto's dick. 

"Is that okay?" Haru asks, like he can't feel the sweat on Makoto's back.

"Yeah," Makoto mumbles. Haru scoots closer, his hips meeting Makoto’s. He rests his chin

“You can keep looking at the magazine if you want,” Haru says.

“Um…” Makoto says. All he can do is stare at Haru’s fingers. One of his hands dip under the waistband of Makoto’s shorts and Makoto jerks, almost throwing them off balance. Haru settles in again and pushes his fingers in, until they’re touching the base of Makoto’s dick. His fingertips are a little cold but they warm up quickly, and suddenly Makoto’s dick is being held by two little hands. Makoto sags against him. “Haru…”

“Never mind that,” Haru says, like he already knows what Makoto’s going to ask. He rubs the tip with his thumb, right at the slit and a little bit lower, and Makoto gasps.

He covers his mouth with both hands, but Haru doesn’t laugh at him. Haru just keeps stroking him under his clothes, and Makoto just starts feeling weirder and weirder.

“Haru,” Makoto says.

Haru doesn’t answer. He pushes forward and Makoto can feel Haru’s dick against his back. It’s relieving that he’s the same way, Makoto thinks, and when Haru rubs the other thing, the thing under his dick, he can’t think at all.

It feels like the first breath after staying underwater too long, blood rushing everywhere, in Makoto’s ears, through his body in waves, all the way down to where Haru’s fingers meet his skin. Makoto’s pretty sure he yells out Haruka’s name, or something like that, but afterwards he can’t stop shaking in Haru’s arms.

“You okay?” Haru asks again. Makoto turns his head towards him. He saw something like this in the magazine, too.

He kisses Haru’s mouth.

Haru doesn’t pull away or make a face. His eyes widen, but that’s about it.

“Yeah,” Makoto says. He finally feels normal again. “I'm a lot better now.”

He feels sleepy, now. Haru tangles his fingers back around Makoto’s waist and they sit like that for a long while.

*

Makoto leaves the magazine back under the tree, just the way he found it. He almost keeps it, but he figures the person who left it might miss it. It does have some strange, magical powers, after all.

 

 


End file.
